


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, People Will Die, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: She could be a god.She was a god.And humans weren't worth it of her protection. Actually, they use to need some punishment. All of the dark inside her seemed stronger than the last time that she had some of the devil kryptonite on her system. It was easier to restrain the hero side.Or: Kara is infected again with the Red Kryptonite and this time, she could kill and destroy things because if you make the last Luthor loose their faith, you can garantee a lot of destruction (including your own).





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> (Long note before you read this fanfic)
> 
> I know that people usually put some smut on fics with Red-K!Kara, but I won't. Firstly, because I can't write smut on fanfics. Secondly, would be not really consented. Also, this is angst. I enjoy writing this kind of content, so expect some suffering. I don't know if I'll write a lot of violence. Well, this is kind of a edited version because my English isn't that great, so obviously I'll write more complicated scenes on my native language.
> 
> I started a multi-chapter fic with a similar idea, but I gave up and now I'm trying again.
> 
> Mon-El here isn't like the garbage on the TV Show. He's cuter, less selfish and he's not the fucking prince. I can't say too much, but he's almost a original character. He's basically what I wanted to see: cute alien puppy that wants to be a hero because maybe he'll help someone.
> 
> He's a bit stupid, sure, but he's not Mon-El, Prince of Daxam. He's Mon-El, ordinary daxamite. And he will be Kara's friend. I don't know you, but I wanted to see he being what Kal-El should be. He is here, but with more pain because he remember a lot more about Daxam. 
> 
> Don't hate me because he'll be a hero and a friend. Just forget everything about his character on the TV show, it's canon just until before he wake up.
> 
> Like I said, he's almost a original character.
> 
> And I'm talking a lot about it because I don't want to be hated or have some misunderstanding because he'll be important to the plot. He'll be a hero. He'll be friends with Lena (because Kara is the most important thing on their lifes, but for different reasons, of course). 
> 
> Okay? Okay.
> 
> I'll pick one thing or of the canon, probably most will be from before the Luthors episode because this was the last that I watched. I'm not a big comics nerd, I just watch some TV Shows and movies (and Wonder Woman is the only good movie of the DCU), so I'm sorry for every mistake.
> 
> * It's not chronological;
> 
> * I will not write a lot about everyone. The main characters will be Lena, Mon-El and Kara (in this order). Because a girl struggling with fear, a lost boy and a godness burning with rage are just too much for me not to spend a lot of time with them.
> 
> And I'm done talking.
> 
> Have a good reading :)

_Twenty and six day after contamination_

Dark thoughts can torment everyone, even the sunniest and lovely person on universe. Hatred, pain and suffering can change people. For good or for bad. Make them stronger. Some hide it, some let it consume them until the devil within become all that they are. And even if you hide them, bury them deeply on the corner of you mind, they still there. They never leave. They never die. The dark will always be with you.

And this darkness could be brought to life. Back into you again. By a bad event or, if you're a kryptonian girl like Kara, by a substance.

With the dark thoughts, came the ego boost.

She could be a god.

She was a god.

And humans weren't worth it of her protection. Actually, they use to need some punishment. All of the dark inside her seemed stronger than the last time that she had some of the devil kryptonite on her system. It was easier to restrain the hero side.

Human, insignificant little being so fragile. Their flesh could be ripped apart, their bones could break, they could die at anytime, without a warning or a preview. They could bleed and suffer and cry as they would be hurt again and again and over again like the little fragile beings that they were. Kara could hear their heart beating, fart or slow, on the right way or failing. Sometimes, she knew when their heart were too close to stop. Sometimes, she only heard how they suddently stopped.  They were weak, it reminded her about how she used to be fragile when she was home. When she was on Krypton, under Rao's red light. 

On Earth, they were just earthlings, ordinary and frivolous. On Krypton, she used to be just ordinary and frivolous. She didn't knew how the red sun's light would affect humans. But since she was virtually invencible and strong, she didn't need to care about it. She realized that doens't made sense at all. Save a human after a human even if their deaths were impossible to stop. 

 But not everyone could understand that. Mon-El couldn't understand that. On her mind, it kind of made sense. Daxam were so inferior and a planet inhabited by dumber versions of kryptonians. So inappropriate, slave owners and stupid. There was no chance that a simple guardian would understand her. The genius, a prodigy in a world with advanced technology and science.

With the 'smoke' of the red kryptonite, the blur of the substance making her feel inebrieted. Intoxicated with her own power. It was a kind of drug changing her mind. Making her be ,ore and more far away from who she used to be. 

She was superior, a godness, nothing on earth could stop her.

 She was an incomprehensible being within her almost endless power.

And Mon-El was stupid enough to try to stop her. To try to fight her. Stop her fun. Stop the anger and the destruction and unstopble train from a too powerful being.

The red liquid that flowed down his lips was the same unhealthy color that gleamed in the eyes of a goddess who walked the earth, the shining that came from the hellish substance on her veins.

"Give up, Mon-El. Nothing on Earth can stop me."

"I'm not from Earth."

He spitted blood, every muscle on his body was aching. But this pain wasn't strong as the emotional pain. He hated that, he hated to see his friend acting like a monster. He has understimated the Red-K's influence. He had believed on Kara way too much. He had too much faith on her pure heart and endless gentleness. How fool he could be? 

She had lost everything and no, there was no way that there wasn't some darkness inside her.

He only believed on it when she changed the suit. With red eyes, angry words and a boost on her ego. Her suit was so colorful and shining, a bit childish, red, blue and yellow. But it was everything that Kara was. Brilliant, sunny and adorable, but still powerful and confident. The House of El's crest was hold on her chest with all of her proud.

The House of El... centuries before, one of the sons just ran away to Daxam. And even with all of the dishonor, he took the 'El' name to his descendents. It went 'till the last sun of Daxam (and it was a huge coincidence that the last two children of Krypton had the honoured name). 

He was a lot weaker, or so unselfish, as Kara. But he could take the hit. It was painful, but he could survive to her punchs and heat-vision beams. And if he survived (wich looked almost impossible, considering his stubburness and her powers), probably he would need a whole day under the yellow sunbed.

Two hands grabbed his suit back (and Winn wouldn't be happy with what he had done with the new and nive suit that Winn made for him), picking he up and then trowing he agaisnt the closest building wall. The concret broke under him and Mon-El fell like a sack of potatoes. But he got up, raised fists, ready to try again.

He was a guardian, he was being trained to be Supergirl's sidekick, but he was far from being read to fight against somebody that could fly and had heat vision. And that was really fast. He was fast, but wasn't enough. Kara could break the sound barrier, could move almost fast as The Flash. So Mon-El didn't had the chance to defend himself or put he out of the way when the dark blurr came fast and strong and grabbed his neck.

He couldn't breath. He almost couldn't see. The taste of blood flood his mouth. The pain made his brain short-circuit. But through the dark, he could see white eyes glowing too close and too mortal.

"Let the boy go" Mon-El would have turned his face to Kal-El, but the grip on his neck was too strong and was impossible to move "He's just trying to help."

Kara got up and Mon-el rolled to his side, breathing hard and spitting a lot of blood. How many days he would need to be on the sunbed to heal his bruises, broken bones and wounds? 

No other word was said while the two kryptonians stared each other. The poor daxamite crawled away from the tension. He wasn't a coward on that moment, he just wasn't willing to die on that moment. Titans fight was too danger. For now, he was done.

In synchrony, their eyes sparkled and at that moment it was possible to see who had the greatest advantage. The red and the blue met, Kal-El was not accustomed to someone as powerful as he, or more. Not in a heat-vision battle. Not when Kara's vision of heat was blue, much hotter. He did not need to test to know. She had defeated Non like that, with the heat, and the two had the same color  

Before he could get hurt, he took off in the second he lowered the attack. The brief moment Kara took to notice and stop was enough for the beam to go further and destroy another part of the building. She grunted, she hated how much Kal-El was a coward to the greens.

She had already lost count of how many times she had felt anger at him. Anger because he had abandoned her while she was willing to be a child taking care of a baby on an alien planet. Rationally, she understood. But that did not change the pain or the feeling.

Kal-El flew, breaking the sound barrier with Kara in pursuit, until she reached an empty field. It was suitable for a duel of titans.

A batlle where just one could survived (and he wasn't sure if he had a chance).

_Thirteen days after contamination_

When you care too much about someone, it's incredibly easy to this someone to hur you like hell.

And hurting can be done with only one word, with one move, even one look

Lena knew it too well.

Like she knew that something was really wrong with Kara, nobody would turn evil like that. People changed slow, it's a process. She had saw it with Lex. She saw how he changed just a bit everyday, even if she didn't wanted to see. She though that maybe she didn't saw his madness coming because he was her big brother, her protector and family. You don't wanna see your family turning into a monster. 

But she was older and smarter now, she was clever, she would have seen it now. She would have realized if her best friend was going on a downhill. 

It just made sense when Alex (that  _finally_ trusted her after all those months and projects and how much Lena was helping and turning L-Corp into force for good) explained about the Red Kryptonite. How it worked and that  _this_ Red-K was modified and the antidote created to Maxwell Lord's formula didn't worked.

Kara hadn't really changed, it was way worst. All the evil was somewhere under the hero mind.

That was exactly what Lillian feared, what Lex talked about. What they hated and what they wanted to avoid by killing the kryptonians. That was what humans should be protected of.  _What if they see how fragile we really are? How much they are superiors to us?_

_And what if we became the target?_

She was sure that if Lex knew about this form of kryptonite, he would have used it to prove that he was right. They were the enemies. They were the danger...

_No, he was wrong._

How many times will Lena need to repeat it to make herself believe it again?

_Two days before contamination_

The man opened the lead box, the red shining rock inside made he feel a bit sick. But he also saw beauty on the bloody piece of rock. So he put the small pieces into the bomb, small enough to be turned into dust with the explosion.

He couldn't really imagine how much damaged the red dust would do to Supergirl's lungs.

And he knew: it was the perfect way to bring the doom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: char-is-hella-gay  
> Find me on Wattoad: HellaSupercorpTrash  
> If you can understand portuguese, find me on Twitter: @srtacharlie27


End file.
